


i want you (no i need you to stay)

by SaturdayShakedown



Series: afterfiend [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mornings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayShakedown/pseuds/SaturdayShakedown
Summary: Alexa hasn't had a night without horrific dreams in weeks.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Series: afterfiend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	i want you (no i need you to stay)

Alexa didn't remember falling asleep. Did she? Why did she feel rested? Had she not had any nightmares last night? 

No shades of red. No impact of a leathered hand into her jaw. No disappearing into a desolate swamp, being forced to wear the black lace. No. Just here with Nikki. 

Nikki's snoring used to irritate the hell out of Alexa and keep her awake. To the point where Alexa would sometimes toss one of Nikki's teddies at her to wake her up and mock her for it to get her to stop. Only for Nikki to giggle, smooch her quickly, and go straight back to snoring. 

Now, after the incidents, she needed to hear that scraggled breathing and snorting every time she woke up or her heart would feel like it was being injected with cocaine and street tar. And sometimes still did.

Nikki had insisted on replacing the sheets with satin ones and replacing the blanket with a heated one. She wasn't exactly buying Alexa's forgiveness...but she was definitely pampering her new fiance. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? 

Alexa traced her fingers down Nikki's sides. Her shirt is really soft. 

"Mornin..."

"HUH?!?!?!" Nikki had a tendency to startle awake. It was actually comical, because usually nothing was ever wrong afterwards. 

She chuckles, knowing herself and knowing it's funny. "My little bird...good morning...." A kiss good morning. Something Alexa missed the most for those however long cold days. 

"Sleep good?" Nikki usually expected Alexa drenched in sweat, sitting on the bed opposite her in the mornings. She was...a little glowy this morning? And still in her spot. 

"I did. I did for once." 

"It's been how long, 2 weeks?"

"Yeah, every night he's been in my dreams for 2 weeks." Alexa pauses. "Or...honestly? I wake up a little mad at you." She laughs a bit to break the possible tension.

There was none.

"But not last night?"

"No."

Nikki hums pleasantly and pulls her little blonde thing close. 

"Didja have any nice dreams? Like of Munchkinland or the yellow brick road? Or aliens even..."

"Nah. Just slept really good. I needed that. I needed you." 

Alexa's fingers got tangled in Nikki's.

"Good thing you're stuck with me now." 

Certain things have been hard for Alexa to say. But the hurt has been melting away, especially since Nikki had sealed the deal with a promise after she was rescued. 

"I love you, Scottish Sexpot."

"Ohoho....I love you too, Blissy-Bliss. The best girl and tag partner in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> MORE drabble fluffy bullshit? what is wrong with me?! this might have a part 2 with a turn into uh...something else ;) ...stay tuned maybe ;) ptsd alexa again, lol.


End file.
